


dance for you

by illogicalwoojin



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Grinding, M/M, Riding, Songfic, Strip Tease, and jihoon is here for it, and that is that there's no actual fucking in them, hopefully, i will fix that one day, if you havent noticed i have a trope going on in my fics, lots and lots of grinding, woojin basically turns into magic mike, woojin's anniversary gift to jihoon is just sin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 18:43:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15516183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illogicalwoojin/pseuds/illogicalwoojin
Summary: It's their anniversary and Woojin has something special in mind for Jihoon.





	dance for you

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this was also something i'd had sitting around for awhile so two posts in one day amazing

Woojin takes a deep breath as he wipes his sweaty palms onto his black jeans. He looks around the living room; a big enough space in the center for what he’s about to do now that he’s moved the coffee table out of the way. He turns up the volume on their stereo system until he’s sure the faint beats can be heard by Jihoon who’s in the kitchen washing the dishes from their anniversary dinner. Woojin quickly makes his way to the kitchen. He envelopes Jihoon in his arms and shuts off the tap. He starts to mouth at the other’s neck softly, all tongue and no teeth.

 

_ I just wanna _

_ Show you how much I appreciate you _

 

“Woojin? What are you—” Jihoon means to question what the younger is doing, but the way he sucks at his neck makes him groan before he can. 

 

_ Wanna show you how much I'm dedicated to you _

_ Wanna show you how much I will forever be true _

 

Woojin doesn’t let Jihoon turn around yet. He lets his hands roam the other’s body, takes his time to rake his fingers along Jihoon’s sides until he reaches his hips. When he does he takes a firm grip just as the beat drops. 

 

_ Wanna show you how much you got your boy feelin' good _

_ Wanna show you how much, how much you're understood _

 

Jihoon hadn’t even registered there was music playing until he feels his boyfriend start to grind against him to the rhythm. He lets his head hang forward and braces his hands against the counter top, leaning back into Woojin just slightly to let him do his thing. Jihoon smiles when he feels the other rest his forehead between his shoulder blades, long fingers firming their grasp on his hips.

 

_ Wanna show you how much, I value what you say _

_ Not only are you loyal, you're patient with me babe _

 

Woojin turns Jihoon around in his hold, but keeps his hands on the other’s hips; gives him a breathtaking smile (the one that he  _ knows  _ Jihoon adores) and leans in to kiss him. He keeps their hips going to the music, perfectly to the beat. It’s a quick kiss though, Woojin has a plan in mind that he has to stick to.

 

Jihoon can feel his head swimming, all the sensations and feelings driving him crazy with need. Woojin’s hips rolling circles into his, the way his hands have slid to his ass to make sure that Jihoon can feel  _ everything,  _ even the way Woojin steals every little breath and gasp out from his lungs. It all has Jihoon positively silly with the pleasure.

 

_ Wanna show you how much, I really care about yo heart _

_ I wanna show ya how much, I hate being apart _

 

Woojin pulls back with a smile,  _ he’s so cute like this,  _ he can’t help but think. Quickly, he leads Jihoon back to the living room and pushes him to sit into the recliner chair he’s set up to face the open space.

 

_ Show ya, show ya, show ya til you're through with me _

_ I wanna keep it how it is, so you can never say how it used to be _

 

“Woojin, wait, bedroom.” Jihoon, again, tries to speak to the other, but, again, gets interrupted.

 

The younger places a knee on the chair, between Jihoon’s own and kisses him hard again. He coaxes him to open his mouth and Jihoon does so willingly. When the last words in the verse are being sang—right before the beat drops again, Woojin bites down on Jihoon’s lip. He tugs it as he pulls back, releasing it slowly and then taking a few steps away from the recliner.

 

_ Loving you is really all that's on my mind _

 

Just as the pre chorus starts, Woojin starts throwing his hips in circles again in the air. He looks right at Jihoon, doesn’t let the elder’s attention go anywhere else for even a second (except for when Jihoon drops his gaze to his hips, watching they way they move slow and sure). 

 

_ And I can't help but to think about it day and night _

_ I wanna make that body rock, sit back and watch _

 

Jihoon doesn’t know what put Woojin in such a mood so quick after dinner, but he isn’t complaining. He watches the younger grind circles in the air, sees the way he holds a pair of imaginary hips to his crotch, drinks in the sight of Woojin dancing with closed eyes in a show of mock pleasure. All this leads Jihoon to one conclusion. He wants to fill that space. He wants to be the one Woojin is grinding into, he wants those hands on his hips, and he wants those eyes on him again. 

 

_ Tonight I'm gonna dance for you (ohh ooh ohh ohhh) _

_ Tonight I'm gonna dance for you (ohh ooh ohh ohhh) _

_ Tonight I'm gonna put my body on your body _

_ Boy I like it when you watch me, ah _

_ Tonight it's going down _

 

Woojin opens his eyes again, smirks a little when he sees how Jihoon is completely focused on him. Woojin lifts his hands to his chest, grasps the fabric of his black button down and rips the shirt open. It’s a little cliche, Woojin knows, but the glint in Jihoon’s eye and the blush on his cheeks say it worked. Woojin leaves the shirt on, lets the front just hang open as he moves about. He knows that Jihoon wants the shirt off, knows that the slight flash of his abs and chest are driving the elder up the wall, and that’s exactly why he leaves it on. 

 

The younger runs his hands along his body teasingly, loving the reactions it pulls from Jihoon. He runs his hands down his front, from his chest, to his abs, he even runs them along his thighs. He revels in the way Jihoon’s eyes follow after his hand furiously, as if they’re also caressing Woojin’s body. He settles one hand on his waistband and runs the other through his hair, watching Jihoon’s expression all the while.

 

But Woojin is nothing if not merciful, so he removes the shirt ( _ really, it’s because he knows his next move will look better without it). _

 

_ I'll be rockin' on my babe rockin' rockin' on my babe _

 

Woojin jumps into the air (half hoping that he doesn’t fuck up and land on his face because that would  _ really  _ kill the vibe he’s going for). He turns and lands hands first, rolling the rest of his body onto the ground and grinds into it in time with the music. From his side, he can hear Jihoon give a slight gasp and an  _ “oh god” _ and it makes him smirk a little harder. 

 

_ Swirlin' on you babe swirlin' swirlin on you babe _

 

Woojin turns onto his back, supports himself with his feet and hands. He makes sure to lock eyes with Jihoon again as he grinds up into the air. 

 

_ That fucker,  _ Jihoon thinks as he watches Woojin do the american dance right in front of him. He’s half hard just from watching (and from the earlier grinding in the kitchen) and judging by the small bump in the front of Woojin’s jeans, so is he.  _ Fuck _ , Jihoon is caught between wanting to just grab Woojin and shove him onto the first flat surface so the younger can grind on him how he did the air and just letting Woojin continue with the show forever, watching those hips work and those lips smirk.

 

_ Baby lemme put my body on your body _

_ Promise not to tell nobody 'cause _

_ It's bout to go down _

 

Woojin makes his way to Jihoon on his hands and knees. Crawling to the other with an expression so fierce that it makes Jihoon want to shy away. He’s beginning to feel like an awkward teenager all over again. Like it’s his first time at a club and he’s being approached by a hot stranger. He gapes when Woojin climbs into his lap, legs on either sides of his hips.

 

_ You'll never need two, 'cause I will be your number 1 _

_ Them other chicks are superficial _

_ But I know you know I'm the one _

_ That's why I'm all into you _

_ 'Cause I can recognize that you know that _

 

Situated comfortably in his boyfriend’s lap, Woojin begins to roll his hips mercilessly (Woojin’s decided he liked being a sinner more than a saint). He continues to grind down on the other, finding the way Jihoon’s lips are parted in disbelief and how he really isn’t sure  _ what  _ to do with his hands, amusing. He takes the elder’s hands and guides them over his body, from his strong shoulders to his lean torso, he lets Jihoon touch it all. Finally, he settles with putting Jihoon’s hands on his hips so he can feel the way they move.

 

Jihoon has to admit, Woojin in his lap is a beautiful sight. Or maybe it’s the fact that he’s planned all this out for him. Or how it’s been four fucking years since they started dating and he’s still this wild about him. 

 

_ That's why I'm backin' this thing back _

_ Pop poppin' this thing back _

 

Woojin stands up abruptly, leaving Jihoon to wonder what’s to come next. The younger reaches down to the side of the recliner and pulls the lever, leaving Jihoon pretty much flat on his back.

 

_ Drop drop drop dropping this thing back _

_ This is for the time, you gave me flowers _

_ For the world, that is ours _

_ For the mulah, for the power of love _

_ I know I won't never ever eh-ever give you up _

_ And I wanna say thank you in case I don't thank you enough _

_ A woman in the street and the freak in the you know what _

 

Grabbing Jihoon by under the knees, Woojin pulls the other a little closer to him and gets on the recliner between his legs. He lets the elder lock his legs around his waist and starts to rock into him to the rhythm of the music. He places his hands on either side of Jihoon, elbows locked so he can watch the other’s face.

 

Jihoon doesn’t know if it’s a blessing or a curse that he decided to wear slacks today instead of his usual denim because he can  _ feel  _ everything. The rough material of Woojin’s jeans against the soft material of his slacks from where their hips are meeting, the slight bulge the younger is sporting; it’s all hitting him loud and clear. Looking up at Woojin he sees his world, he sees sweet words and loving embraces, and rough hands and teasing smirks. He sees the love of his life and the person he wants to spend his forever with. It’s oddly sentimental considering what they’re doing, but Jihoon thinks that it’s perfect and it’s  _ them _ .

 

Woojin notices how love has started to seep into the way Jihoon is looking at him and it makes him laugh a little (though it sounds gruffer than expected). He gives a purposeful thrust against Jihoon and enjoys how the elder throws his head back in a thankful, but silent moan. Leaning down, Woojin starts to mouth at his neck, kissing and sucking and biting until there are hands grabbing at his hair and face to bring him up to meet Jihoon’s. Woojin smiles softly, but puts the smirk back on his face in the next moment. He grabs onto the hands that are holding him and pins them above Jihoon’s head. 

 

They kiss softly at first, Woojin letting Jihoon take the lead this time so he can focus on their hips and the music. Jihoon is slow to start, still testing the waters with the kiss because he knows that he could be reduced to a puddle of goo if he tries to do anything more than this. Jihoon can feel his thighs quaking, he just wants all of this extra fabric  _ off. _ Every rut against him is like a promise of what’s going to happen later and Jihoon isn’t sure he can wait much longer.  _ How long is this fucking song? _

 

_ Sit back sit back it's the pregame show _

 

Jihoon isn’t sure what’s happening, but he feels Woojin’s weight get off of him and suddenly he’s being pulled to stand up. He watches as Woojin climbs onto the recliner, leaving Jihoon standing.

 

_ Daddy you know what's up _

 

Woojin lays back on the recliner and looks at Jihoon. He doesn’t utter a word at the elder, just glances down to his lap like he’s saying  _ “Well? Show me what you got”. _ A half smirk, half smile blossoms on his face; like he  _ knows  _ what he’s doing to Jihoon.

 

Jihoon has never really thought about calling anyone  _ Daddy _ , he’s always thought it was a bit distasteful. But in this moment, Woojin was  _ Daddy. _

 

And although Jihoon’s boyfriend was surely suave and sexy and knew how to set a mood, Jihoon couldn’t help but still feel like an awkward teenage. He knew he could be sexy, but it was more during times when he didn’t know he was doing it. Having to get on top of Woojin and dance  _ on  _ him? Jihoon wasn’t sure if he could do as good a job as Woojin had done thus far.

 

_ Loving you is really all that's on my mind _

 

Woojin sees the dilemma flash through Jihoon’s eyes. He watches as the elder gets on his lap with all the grace of a baby giraffe. It’s cute and funny, but  _ cute and funny _ wasn’t what they were here for.

 

_ And I can't help but to think about it day and night _

_ I wanna make that body rock, sit back and watch _

_ I'mma take this time _

_ To show you how much you mean to me _

_ 'Cause you all I need _

_ No money can emphasize or describe _

_ The love that's in between the lines _

 

Woojin reaches for Jihoon’s hips to take control of the situation. He teaches Jihoon how to move his hips on him, quite literally having to move the other himself.

 

Jihoon keens at how Woojin’s strong hands are gripping him. He loves how the younger is forcefully dragging his hips to and fro on top of him. Gaining some courage, Jihoon braces his palms on Woojin’s chest and experimentally rolls his hips. The groan he earns from the younger below him is more than enough encouragement to continue.

 

_ Boy look into my eyes _

_ While I'm grinding on you _

 

Woojin reaches out to grab Jihoon’s face by the chin. They lock eyes and the moment is intense, so intense, that Jihoon loses his rhythm and his hips start to stutter atop Woojin. The younger puts his feet up on the footrest so he can pick up where Jihoon’s hips left off.

 

_ This is beyond sex I'm high on you _

_ If it's real then you know how I feel _

 

Jihoon leans down to kiss his boyfriend hotly on the mouth. Chest against chest, hips still going to the music. He lets Woojin slip his tongue in the second the younger makes a move for permission and sighs happily against him. The kiss is lazy, Jihoon sucking on Woojin’s tongue every now and then so he can feel the other’s hips falter beneath him.

 

_ Rockin' on you babe Rockin' rockin' on you babe _

_ Swirlin' on you babe _

_ In my mind all I can think about _

_ Is a frame for our future _

_ And the pictures of the past _

_ And a chance to make this love last _

 

Woojin pushes Jihoon away from him slightly, tugging at his shirt so the other will get the hint. He wants to  _ see _ Jihoon’s hips work on him, wants to see them roll and wine on him.

 

Jihoon unbuttons his shirt agonizingly slow. Pops button after button with his eyes on Woojin. When he undoes the last button he leaves the shirt open, knowing full well that Woojin much prefers seeing clothes hanging from his shoulders or strewn on haphazardly ( _ “adds to the wrecked look, very, very hot” _ Woojin had explained). He lets the shirt fall off his shoulders, wrapping around his mid-back and pooling at the bend of his elbows. 

 

Resting his hands behind him, somewhere on Woojin’s thighs, he starts to roll his body to the rhythm again. He smirks a little when he sees the younger throw his head back and the sight urges him to press down a little harder, to move a little faster.

 

_ Tonight I'm gonna dance for you (ohh ooh ohh ohhh) _

_ Tonight I'm gonna dance for you (ohh ooh ohh ohhh) _

_ Tonight I'm gonna put my body on your body  _

_ Boy I like it when you watch me, ah _

_ Tonight it's going down _

 

Watching Jihoon frantically gyrate on top of him, watching his abs flex and his mouth hang open as his head lolls to the side was to say the least,  _ hot.  _ Like Woojin was doing him so good he couldn’t hold his head up anymore. It makes Woojin’s chest swell with pride, how Jihoon looks like he’s content just grinding on him. Like he’s sated with just this much. Woojin enjoys how Jihoon squeezes his eyes shut tight when he grabs him by the ass. He loves everything about this moment.

 

_ I'll be rockin' on my babe rockin' rockin' on my babe _

_ Swirlin' on you babe swirlin' swirlin on you babe _

_ Baby lemme put my body on your body _

_ Promise not to tell nobody 'cause _

_ It's bout to go down _

 

“Jihoon? Baby?” Woojin runs a hand up from Jihoon’s waist, to his stomach, to brush over his nipple lightly, “The song is over, baby.” 

 

Jihoon opens his eyes to see Woojin gazing up at him lovingly. He flushes a little when he realizes he’d still been grinding down on the younger even after the music had stopped. 

 

Woojin smirks at the bashful Jihoon, as if he wasn’t just throwing that ass on him a few moments ago, “What do you want me to do now, babe?”

 

Jihoon rolls his hips once and leans down so he’s right up in Woojin’s face, “If you think you’re going to get through tonight without fucking me, you’re dead wrong.” 

 

Woojin’s hands are back on Jihoon’s hips again, squeezing him tight, “I wouldn’t have it any other way.” The younger sneaks a hand up to the back of Jihoon’s neck, pulling him in for a quick kiss, “So should I fuck you here on the recliner or on the bed?” 

 

Jihoon tries to hide what those words do to him. He pretends to think about the options for a minute, tapping at his lip in fake thoughtfulness, “Both. It  _ is _ our anniversary after all.” 

 

Woojin returns Jihoon’s grin with one of his own, running a hand through the other’s hair and cupping his face, “My thoughts exactly. Happy anniversary, baby, I love you.”

 

“I love you too, babe.” Jihoon closes the distance between them. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you guys liked this one thanks for stopping by!


End file.
